Talk:Marshall D. Teach
"Blackbeard" > "Black Facial Hair" "Also, it should be noted that though his epithet, "Kurohige" is translated universally as "Blackbeard", a more accurate translation would be "Black Facial Hair" as the Japanese language uses the word "Hige" to refer to all facial hair, regardless of whether it is a full beard or just a mustache." The content of this paragraph is misleading. While it's true that "hige" in itself is a blanket term for all facial hair, every databook and other official Japanese sources have his name romanized as BlackBEARD, not "Black Facial Hair". By all rights, Oda intended Blackbeard's epithet to be synonymous with the real life Teach and nothing less. There just simply isn't a Japanese equivalent specifically for beards and in real life, Blackbeard was always known to the Japanese as "Kurohige". Regardless of what the recognized translation is, hige still means facial hair so we're including the actual translation as well as the intended one. 02:16, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I would be curious to know what official Japanese sources romanize the name as Blackbeard. Should be in the article I guess. One Piece Yellow is one of the official Japanese sources that romanize his name as Blackbeard, I'm sure there are probably others. Regardless, the intended translation IS the actual translation in my mind. "Hige" is simply the only term available for a Japanese reader to understand. The English equivalent for Kurohige is officially Blackbeard, nothing else. 17:05, July 2, 2011 (UTC) We put both the intended and the literal translation. That's how we do things. Sorry if you don't like it. 17:08, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I can't remember a part where it has been "confirmed" that Blackbeard is now one of the Yonkō. If I remember well Jinbe only said that the people already (just) "call" him a Yonkō (because he stole the power of the former Yonkō Whitebeard). Okay maybe I'm too strict about that, but maybe not. But yeah, the Yonkō so could just possibly be something more like the Supernovas, just a title by word of mouth compared to the Shichibukai which are under a concrete contract. 04:32, January 3, 2012 (UTC)M. "He has already acquired a position as one of the Yonkou." (Source) That sounds pretty concrete to me. He is a Yonko. 05:02, January 3, 2012 (UTC) - I was woundered when Blackbeard and Straw-Hat Luffy will fight ??? No one ever said they would. Try a forum or a blog. 18:37, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Dreams In the Manga I can clearly remember Blackbeard Saying "Peoples Dreams... Don't Ever End" I think this sounds better than "Men's Dreams" as it covers a wider area and makes more sense. DreamsDreams 11:28, April 28, 2012 (UTC)DreamsDreams Gura Gura during the skip? I was just reviewing Chapter 650, when Jimbe is talking about what Blackbeard has done over the timeskip. and I've seen conflicting translations about whether or not BB used the Gura powers while conquering WB's old territory. I think that Mangareader's says that he didn't use them at all, while Mangastream's says that he does. Anybody know what's said in the raw? [[User:JustSomeDude...|'JustSomeDude...']] 16:46, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Why is that even important o.o FirePit (talk) 16:49, August 1, 2012 (UTC) So we can be accurate. 16:51, August 1, 2012 (UTC) okay, well I don't remember anyone specificly mentioning that he used his Gura Gura powers FirePit (talk) 16:53, August 1, 2012 (UTC) It's super important to the nature of BB's multiple DF powers. In the two translations, it is expressly said that he did or did not use it depending on which one you're reading. It's not like one says he definitely did something with it and the other doesn't reference at all. They directly conflict. [[User:JustSomeDude...|'JustSomeDude...']] 17:22, August 1, 2012 (UTC) http://img41.imageshack.us/img41/7894/650j.png I think Mangastream's translation is more accurate here, but ask Klobis/Jopie. 22:43, August 1, 2012 (UTC) According to Carlosnet who is known to be accurate: "After the old man's death, he was able to conquer those regions almost immediately. / A feat he accomplished using none other than the Gura Gura powers that he stole from the old man himself." in episode 434 at 7:57 he is shown without his beard from a side-view maybe that would be a nice pic for the gallery 21:10, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Facial hair post timeskip Ok don't shoot me, but i think that the den den mushi is proof enough that Blackbeard has a longer beard arranged in pony tails after the timeskip. It should be added on his appearance info. I can swear that I saw someone adding yesterday. 10:34, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Marshall_D._Teach?diff=prev&oldid=1046441 10:36, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :Epic fail. Sorry :p The Post Arc picture Alright, so since we're doing this song and dance...I chose a good picture for it. It's got him and the title all nice and center. The one Galaxy wants is one centered around Bonney being captured. The image I picked shows more of Teach doing something than his head off to the side. Genocyber (talk) 22:06, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Teach eating Pizza is not more relevant than him capturing Bonney... 22:06, November 8, 2013 (UTC) I'll have to side with Gal on this one. We have seen Teach's face clearly before, so we need a picture there that fits with the info given on the side. And the one with Bonney is perfect for that. This is not an infobox or gallery picture. The image should show the more important plot event: BB capturing Bonney. 22:15, November 8, 2013 (UTC) It was either this one, or the one of him leaning in close to her. I figured to go with the one that showed him off more since this is part of his page. Genocyber (talk) 22:20, November 8, 2013 (UTC) In episode 325 of the English dubbed version, it appears that they've restored Blackbeard's unique laughter style. SK071 (talk) 17:59, March 14, 2014 (UTC)SK071 Weapons "Seeing their shape, he most likely used them to give Shanks his three scars." I have this feeling that Shanks states at some point that one scar was given from Mihawk, another from his adventures and the third one was indeed Blackbeard. I think I can state a source as well. Amourning (talk) 02:07, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Learn the difference between speculation and facts. 02:08, June 13, 2014 (UTC) If you can correctly source each individual scar, I will eat my hat and give you $100 in cash. That's how positive I am you're kidding yourself. 06:56, June 14, 2014 (UTC) About the scars though, I don't think they're a result of the claw weapon in the one shot from fishman island for two reasons, which I think are atleast worth mentioning: 1) The claw weapon has 4 blades while Shanks has 3 scars and 2) Blackbeard is seen holding the claws in his left hand, which is also the side of Shanks's face where the scars are. Assuming they had a confrontation, the scars should be on Shanks's right side, in fact, even if Shanks had dodged 1 of the blades, to do so he would have actually had to move his head TOWARD the claw weapon, which doesn't make sense. 21:39, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Being a former Whitebeard Pirate and Shichibukai, implying his might? Shouldn't it be worth mentioning that since he is a former and Shichibukai, and currently the captain of his own Yonko crew, the Blackbeard Pirates that he is one of most physically powerful characters currently in the entire franchise? As well as having a similar crew structure to that of the Whitebeard Pirates?21:23, March 28, 2015 (UTC)JustaNobody (talk) Admiral? I figure this is worth being brought up; I've seen it elsewhere that teitoku (提督) is used to describe Teach which can translate into admiral and commodore. While taishō (大将) is used for the Marine rank. The one used for Blackbeard focuses on captaining multiple ships which fits him, Orlumbus, and possibly Noland who all have it used for their titles. The real life Blackbeard also called himself a commodore which fits with Teach also using it. The Marine rank also includes that it's a military rank in the meaning, as well. Should a distinction be made here on the wiki? 21:31, October 9, 2015 (UTC) I have talked with Aohige and CCC, two of Arlong Park's most respected translators about this title, and both told me they preferred Admiral over Commodore. Besides their input, it makes more sense to use Admiral over Commodore for the translation, as a Commodore is junior to an Admiral in real life, and are the leaders of flotillas, which are usually part of a fleet, which are lead by an Admiral. Then, you have the three men with this title, who are the head of their own armadas. Also, the title Admiral carries more weight in the series. The most prevalent Commodore in the Marines was Smoker, who is now a Vice Admiral. I also think a distinction should be made on the wiki. Possibly a part of the page for Admiral to explain the differences. 20:10, October 15, 2015 (UTC)